


The moment they knew

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekEdward grabbing his thigh during the command meeting leads Irving to finally understand the Song of Songs
Relationships: Lt John Irving/Lt Edward Little
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	The moment they knew

Edward grabbed his thigh with his strong, broad hand and to John it felt as if his world had shifted on its axis. The touch sent lightning through him, setting him aflame from the inside, but left him numb to the outside. He gazed at Edward, took in his dark eyes, the determined set of his brows, the shade of his lips and for the first time in his life he understood what The Song of Salomon truly taught.

_You have ravished my heart with your eyes_

Edward’s eyes met his and John felt as if he was looking directly into his soul. Did Edward know? But how could he? John hadn’t known himself until mere moments ago but he must have because Edward’s hand stayed on his thigh, reassuringly warm and heavy.

_Have you seen him whom my soul loves? _

Edward followed him after the meeting concluded, they both had to prepare but neither of them spoke a word. John’s heart beat wildly in his chest. They had shared so much over the last three years, late nights and early mornings, unending sunshine and endless darkness, horror and joy. 

_If I found you outside I would kiss you and no one would despise me_

Edward turned to him, a warm smile on his face and John missed the warmth because the sunshine here was devoid of it. When he touched Edward’s lips with his, he could taste it, could hear the light breeze rustling leaves, smell apple blossoms and he was home, home within Edward.

_Let my beloved come into his garden and taste his precious fruit_

Edward deepened their kiss, one hand cupping the back of John’s head, the other arm wrapped around his waist to bring them closer, even closer than before and John had never known feelings like this could exist in this world, that the Song of Songs had never been an exaggeration. 

_I am my beloved and my beloved is mine_

Edward broke the kiss and John found himself breathless yet unable to stop smiling and Edward returned that smile, as if they had found something precious here at the end of the world. They parted, time was not on their side, but John knew, knew with the same certainty of his faith, that Edward would be here once he returned.

_Set me as a seal on your heart because love is strong as death_


End file.
